


Fifty shades of Reylo

by Fifiwritesfluff



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Dark Side of the Force, light sabre kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifiwritesfluff/pseuds/Fifiwritesfluff
Summary: Following the battle in Snoke's throne room, Rey and Ben make a pact to balance the force and inspire the rest of the galaxy to do the same.The only trouble is Kylo's twisted past makes it hard for him to channel his dark side tendencies and he needs Rey's help to find a new outlet for his need for power and control. She is more than willing to assist...Together, they built a playroom to act out their dark fantasies together. Cue lightsabre kinks, sub/dom dynamics, lots of inappropriate use of the force and eventual interrogation role play. And maybe more if they don't run out of steam!





	1. Epiphany

Rey felt the darkness rising long before she heard his plea.

_I need you, Rey_

Sometimes he could control it - thrashing it out in the training room, or stilling his mind through meditation until he found his balance with the light and dark.

After the battle in Snoke's throne room they had pledged their commitment to each other to become a new kind of Force user. They embraced the light and dark in one another and recognised their own balance in its reflection. Neither completely light, neither completely dark but both in harmony with themselves and each other.

The first time they made love, in the scorched ashes of the throne room, the bond had throbbed in dark and light in equal balance. Death and rebirth. Hate and love. Passion and compassion. Ben filled her, completed her, made sense of her; and inside his desert scavenger's warmth he finally found home.

The weeks following had been a whirlwind of politics, diplomacy and their own blossoming love. They started to build bridges with the Resistance and 'neutralised' Hux (Rey tried not to dwell on the details of this necessary but unsavoury step) to make way for their own new order where light and dark could exist in union, not opposition. Their love was the guiding light and they worked tirelessly to manifest their vision as a reality for the whole galaxy to share.

It was easier for Rey, who was untrained but also untainted by discipline, dogma and torture in either side of the Force. She felt her power in almost equal measure and could sway to either side to keep her equilibrium.

Ben's path was more complex. For years he had been trained to suppress his natural dark urges, leaving a deep well of guilt for the terror it sparked in his mother and father. His uncle had coached him in the light but no matter how hard he trained, how advanced his skill, his darkness was seen as a threat. An omen of a second coming of the Sith, rather than a boy desperate to be accepted and loved for who he was. Better to be killed in his sleep by his own kin than to become another Vader.

Conversely he'd had Snoke's whispering influence nurturing his dark side and driving down the light - reprogramming his mind to fulfill the legacy of his line. Stoking ambition for greatness than outshone his famous family, and fulfilling his need to belong with a military order rather than his blood family.

He struggled to balance the conflicting memories and complex associations, or to let them die completely to free his mind. Being with Rey soothes and guided him but that wasn't always practical. After weeks of training, talking and meditating they found a new solution to help him find release that worked well for both of them.

His anxious words came down the Bond as Rey was washing into fresher after their training session but Ben had stayed on to keep hacking at the training droids. She knew his real fight was with his own rage today rather than any enemy, simulated or real. Better to let him work his black rage out of his system.

Rey switched off the fresher and towelled herself off, looking into the mirror with a smile. I'm here. I'm coming. We'll fix it together.

In the early days and weeks, Ben would get dangerously frustrated in these moments of conflict. He destroyed a LOT of First Order property, slashing comms modules with his sabre, punching walls, sending stormtroopers scattering with his black moods and volatile behaviour. No matter how Rey soothed him he fell into despair, cursing himself: recounting his wrongs and pulling himself further into darkness.

The breakthrough came when Rey finally resorted to silencing his frustrations by grabbing his hair and kissing him hard. She felt his darkness surge like a crimson tidal wave of passion but with fresh focus - on her rather than his toxic past. He forced her down and fucked her furiously, dominating her with his size and aggression.

Rey's fear was a fleeting response - safe in the knowledge she could overpower him if she wanted to, she let him channel his raw darkness into her. It was exhilarating in the same way as their battles against each other and then side by side. He excited her when he let his power flow freely - this was the first side she had known of him as Kylo Ren. Intimidating, dark and unstable but also magnetic and strangely sensual.

After that first time, as they lay together in a sweaty, exhausted heap, they reverted to their new, blissfully balanced state of Force-unity. Ben's darkness subsided and they harmonised again. It was an epiphany.

Brushing out her hair Rey thought about how Kylo would be now - pent up, pacing, hot and het up with a need to command and control. This was the game they played. She allowed him to channel his darkness through her - taking it all and meeting it with her own strength and darkness until it hummed back into a balance, tempered by their love for one another.

It was exciting. It was kinky. Only Rey got to see him like this. Only she had the power to quash his rage he needed her She chose some underwear that she knew would distract him - black satin with lace at the top that revealed just a hint of her nipple. Her matching pants sat low on her hips at the front and cut high at the back, accentuating the muscled curve of her buttock.

She pulled on lace-topped stockings until they gripped her toned thighs. Not her usual practical choice of attire but for him it served an important function. She had turned down his offer to rule but here in the opulence of their Finalizer quarters she could indulge his power-fuelled fantasies.

Rey examined her reflection with satisfactiom. She plaited her hair so it was held back from her face the way he liked and decided to add a suprise for him this time. She didn't normally wear make up but had found some on their last diplomatic trip on-world Dusky eyes, red lips. Wanton. Dark.

The final touch was her black patent shoes - she had been saving them since a stop on Coruscant where she had barred them from a stall holder in exchange for some First Order ration packs. She was pretty sure she had managed to hide them from Ben, including keeping him from the knowledge in her mind. She smiled, imagining his reaction. He might punish her for taking some creative liberties but it was worth it to give him a more productive focus.

Taking a deep centring breath, Rey let the Force flow through her. She felt it as a bright wave of light, underpinned by a shadow of darkness. That dark undercurrent fuelled her fighting technique and drove her ambition but in this context manifested itself as a mischievous urge to tease Kylo and drive his own darkness harder. She felt only brazen confidence in herself and acceptance of him and everything he was

Rey left her room and headed to Kylo's private quarters.


	2. Creature in a mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is pleased with Rey's dark new look and establishes some ground rules in the playroom.

She smelled spices and oils as she entered and knew he too had showered for her. Maybe he'd tried a cold blast and it hadn't worked. Maybe he had even stroked himself and found release that way but it still wasn't enough. He needed her and she was more than willing to help.

Rey headed to the back left of Kylo's chambers to the unmarked door of his "playroom'. They had designed it together, him shyly asking for things and Rey reaffirming her consent or vetoing the few things she really wasn't up for. Droids had fitted itall out so it was their secret only.

The door was usually locked but it pushed open for her, confirming the call she had received down the Bond and the needs she knew they had to take care of.

Rey settled herself on her knees on the cushion inside the door. She ventured a swift look around the room and took in the oversized blood-red bed, set up with both wrist and ankle restraints. A rack of collars, chains and holowhios on one wall. Boxes with oils and lotions on the other side.

The door started to open and she hastily dipped her eyes down as Kylo strode in. He was wearing his old robes - sweeping overcoat, cowl, arm guards boots and his familiar mask. It was hard to reconcile this figure with her Ben but she felt his Ficre signature pulsing strong and familiar over her.

His voice came out low and menacing through the modulator. Cold and commanding.

"Good girl Rey you came when I called although not as quickly as I would have liked. You will need to be more responsive to me if you want to avoid any... unpleasantness." His velvet voice seethed in the metallic voice mod.

Rey dared to gaze up at his expressionless mask for a moment.

"Sorry, Master Ren." She bit her scarlet painted lips as she stared into the blank space that masked his chestnut eyes.

He paused for a moment and Rey knew he was taking in her new look. She felt heat ignite in his groin at the sight of her exposed flesh and the care at which she had prepared herself.

"It seems the time was well spent making yourself... pleasing for me. However, you seem to have forgotten our rules Rey. Before we start I need you to go through them again for me." He brushed her cheek gently with a gloved hand, then angled her chin back to the floor.

"Yes master." Rey started to feel them off. "No talking aloud or in the bond unless directed otherwise. Eyes on the floor unless directed otherwise. Obey all commands from my master. No using the Force unless directed otherwise. Full access to my mind and my side of the bond at all times. No touching unless directed otherwise... Master" Rey taunted him with a sarcastic twang to her words, daring him to chastise her.

"Very good Rey but less of your impudent tone Final rule - you are to use your safe word if you are scared or in pain beyond what you can comfortably handle. " He stressed the last two words. " What is your safe word Rey?"

"It's Ben". She smiled up at him. Beneath the mask and his cold alter ego Rey knew he was pleased that his real name could always call him back.

"Good girl. Now eyes down. Stand up. Let me look at you, scavenger girl."

Rey stood up and was immediately gripped by the Force as Kylo held her still, his hand outstretched just like on Takodana. Rey was frozen, standing before him in her heels and underwear, one hand on her hip and the other loose by her side. Kylo circled her slowly, looking her up and down lasciviously. She felt his eyes on her like a burning laser. Her skin prickled under his gaze and the slow, rhythmic sound of his breathing.

"You did well, scavenger, getting dressed for your master. Your skin has lost its desert tan, but you look healthier and more radiant than ever. Better fed and cleaner. Do I keep you nicely cared for, scavenger?"

"Yes master" said Rey, following his movements with her eyes. She felt a surge of power through his extended hand and he pivoted her around to face the wall. She felt his eyes down her neck, her back, her hips and her behind followed by the gentle trace of his finger on her skin. He skimmed down the curve of her waist and paused when he hit the waist band of her oants. She gasped as he slipped the top of his finger under the hem and followed the line across her lower back, grazing over her curves and cleft of her behind.

"I wonder if you are trying tease me by wearing these, scavenger? Do you think you can make me weak? Or perhaps you put them on because she like the thought of me ripping them off." He snapped the waist band back and moved closer to whisper in her ear. His words sent shivers like force lightning up her spine.

"Do you remember what you called me when we first met?" His words were disarmingly soft and chiding but she could feel the pent up dark desire underneath. He took a step closer to her, invading her space.

"Yes master. A creature. A creature in a mask" Rey smiled at the memory and how he had revealed his face with a flourish to challenge her perception. Already keen to connect with her even before he knew her name. They had both been starving for each other without realising.

"That's right Rey, a creature. An animal." She felt him brush up against her behind - his rough robes chafing her soft skin, and a brief press of his hips into her own revealed the hard curve of his cock. "Maybe I'll fuck you like an animal if that's what you think if me."

Rey's breath was hitching faster at his touch and the suggestion in his words. She wanted it - wanted him. Lightness and dark.

"Feel what you do to me Rey. I can't let you have power over me like this. I have to show you who is in control." Kylo's hand snaked round her body and held her as he ground his hips into her from behind. Rey dared to let out a moan, wishing she could push back into him.

"Hungry little scavenger. So eager. So empty. You need to learn discipline if you want to be a Jedi" He stepped back abruptly.

"Into the bed." He commanded, releasing the force hold on her.

Rey's sashayed over to the bed, drawing it out longer than need be to make Kylo watch her walk away from him. She took full advantage of these tiny moments of power and he was perfectly aware of her teasing intentions.

"Naughty Rey. Lie down before I throw you down". Even through the voice coder she could hear his amusement tinged with genuine annoyance.

She reclined on the enormous bed, keeping her gaze to the floor, and nestled into the plush coverings: enjoying the satin sheets across her bare back. Kylo watched her luxuriate before him, before gesturing with his fingers and closing the wrist restraints on either side of her head.

Rey's chest was heaving now, almost completely at her master's mercy as he loomed ominously at the end of the bed. His gloved hand found one of her ankles and traced its way up her stocking'd calf then thigh. He growled beneath his mask at the sight of her llimbs stretched out before him. His hand ran back down and he clamped the ankle in a third restraint.

Rey squirmed to keep her legs closed now, teasing him and making him fight her. Kylo grabbed it roughly and forced it down to the bed with his full weight, yanking her legs open, tethered to each corner. The restraint clicked shut with a nonchalant gesture of his other hand.

"I have you now." He smirked. Rey writhed against the covers with what small range of movement she had. Her body was thrumming with desire and anticipation; fully at the mercy of Kylo's dark fantasies now. The thought made her giddy.

Look at me Rey. Commanded Kylo, standing at the foot of the bed still masked and fully clothed. He flicked the switch on his helmet and took it off to reveal his face to her. His eyes were smouldering and his raven hair framed his face like a black halo. Darkness emanated off him in waves and his signature seemed to glow like embers. Rey caught her breath as she took him in - she loved him entirely but there was no denying the magnificence of this side of him. Her dark prince. The one she had unknowingly been waiting for, her whole life.

He watched her reaction and allowed himself a smirk of smug satisfaction before he reassumed control.

"Look at your mark on me, claiming me as your own. I underestimated you once, Jedi but not again." He teased her, playing out the roles they had once assumed as enemies on the battlefield "I will show you who is stronger."

Rey's lips parted, curious as to what he had in mind. His side of the bond was veiled - not locked shut but hidden enough to keep her guessing. She was happy to let him lead and see where it went.

"Do you trust me Rey?" He asked evenly, his voice soft, deep and rumbling.

"Yes master Ren" she kept her eyes fixed on his.

"Do you remember your safe word? If you say it we will stop immediately" His eyes burned into her.

"Yes master" Rey was breathing hard in anticipation. Just touch me already she said in her head and instantly felt pressure round her throat

"No talking through the Bond unless I ask you to Rey. Consider this a warning." He released the choke hold and Rey breathed in hard, centering and balancing herself.

"Ready?"

"Ready master."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with lightsabres...

Lying prone and restrained on the bed, Rey felt the touch of the force on her skin again moving at Kylo's command. He made subtle gestures in the air and the sensation traced down her neck and across her collarbones. It was as gentle and electric as his own finger tips, as if an invisible hand were caressing her. 

 

Between conducting hand movements he started shedding clothing - first his cowl and then his tunic, revealing his battle-scarred torso, broad and sculptured: honed with years of training to be a fighting machine. He left his arm guards on for the time being, focusing more on Rey's pleasure and torture than himself. The straps cut across his chest and accentuated the width of his body. 

 

"Foolish Jedi letting yourself be caught in such a vulnerable position with a monster. Do you secretly crave this, being spread open like a sacrifice in front of a monster?" His chest was rising and falling quicker now, his voice menacing. 

 

"My monster" Corrected Rey. Kylo smirked at her smart reply and the switch of power. He let it go this once but she sensed he was going to make his dominance clear...

 

"You like my darkness, Rey. You can't hide it from me. You like it when I tell you what I'm going to do. You let your dark side rise to meet my own..." His manipulation of the Force made her body course with pleasure. 

 

Rey squirmed under the invisible caresses as she admired her man's body. She felt no fear of him, only exhilaration and a lurking mischief waiting for any chance to tease him further. 

 

"You need to hold that beautiful body still now Jedi." Again he put a body hold on her and pinned her static. 

 

He reached for his lightsabre. The ragged red beam illuminated the dimly lit room and crackled as the energy surged at his command. He had never used his sabre on her before. Not since Takodana when everything was different. 

 

Kylo moved slowly and with great concentration as he lowered it towards Rey's leg  Held immobile on the bed she felt the crackling energy prickle her skin, a mere breath away from searing her as she had done to him. She felt him in her mind, watching her reactions and feeling her fear and desire in opposition to each other, held in balance. She centred herself and breathed deep, trusting him implicitly. 

 

He traced a path with the blade, always an inch from her skin, painting her with red light as it moved. The unstable blade was jagged but his movements were smooth and perfectly calculated. She felt the energy against her skin bringing her to goosebumps but no trace of pain. 

 

"Good girl, trust your master. This blade will never hurt you my scavenger  It serves you because I serve you. It will always protect you." His eyes followed the blade across her skin. 

 

"Now." He whispered  "I want you to talk to me. Tell me about my lightsabre and how it makes you feel."

 

_It's making me tingle. I like it_ \- smiled Rey coquettishly. She spoke through the Bond more easily than forming words and to avoid minute movements that might cause her harm. 

 

_Tell me more Rey_... He traced it up over her thighs, her hipbones. 

 

_I like the colour of it - red like fire. I like how unstable it is - unbalanced, unpredictable. Wild. Like it's master. My master_.  

 

"Mmmmmm" Hummed Kylo aloud. _Tell me more_. He traced the blade over her breasts, slowly down over her nipples as they puckered up at the sensation, pushing up against the rough lace of her bra. 

 

_I like the design -  so beautiful, so unusual._

 

_Keep going Rey_. He traced it down the centre of her body, between her breast, across her flat stomach and down to her pants. 

 

_I like the way you wield it -  when you twirl it on your fingers. You are fierce but elegant in battle._

 

_I know you like that move little scavenger. Do I make you wet when we fight? He_  slowly slowly traced it over her pants giving her the slightest prickle under the material. 

 

" Mmmmmm" Rey tapped into her own darkness and let  it flow freely  - reaching for thoughts she knew would ignite his darkest desires. _I like it best when you run the blade through our enemies - thrusting into them up to the hilt._

 

Kylo growled audibly and hovered the blade over her open legs before retracting it with a fizzle. He climbed onto the bed over her, caging her with his limbs, the sabre still in his hand. 

 

"Are you sure you aren't a Sith queen under this innocent Jedi exterior, scavenger?" He smirked. He released his hold on her and Rey took the chance to arch up to him and catch his lips. 

 

"No master - but I like your darkness." He growled again and snatched his face out of reach from her kiss. 

 

"My powerful Rey, so strong. Now I'm going to reward you for being so brave and telling me your darkest feelings"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are pretty short but its one long smut-fest and I needed to break it up somehow. 
> 
> Hopefully it doesn't ruin the flow too much... More to follow later this evening so not long to wait!
> 
> I love to read comments and feedback so don't hold back. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as fifilefiend-blog for more Reylo related fluff


	4. Rewards for Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally gets some relief

He leaned in now finally and kissed her deeply on the lips, his body still raised over her retained limbs so only their mouths touched. 

 

Rey took full use of the contact and kissed him wildly. Her tongue pushed deep into his mouth and swirled against hIs, flowing as their forms did in training. She tasted him and felt the vibrations of his deep moans. She pushed against her restraints to get closer to his body, conscious of the pooling wet heat between her legs. His tongue in her mouth sent a lightning connection to her core as she imagined him entering her there. 

 

Kylo broke from her mouth and trailled kisses across her face and neck sending shooting stars through her body. She let out a soft moan and hoped that didn't count as talking. She kept her mind open to show him her pleasure without forming any words. It manifested as an ocean, with waves of sensations washing over her and lapping at her body and mind as he worked hiS way across her skin. 

 

She closed her eyes as she felt his mouth close on a nipple. He sucked and teased gently then bit hard to bring it up to a standing point, then licked around and over it, making her gasp and moan. 

 

Kylo shifted his weight and caught her left breast with his right hand, moving his mouth to the other side. He caught the erect bud in his teeth and teased her with a touch of his tongue. Rey arched up into him, serpentine, straining against her cuffs. Her core was a hot molten pool of desire. She could feel the fabric of her soaking pants brushing her, giving a whisper of friction but not enough to sate her need. 

 

Kylo seemed to sense her thoughts. 

 

"Let's get these off you now. I want to see my scavenger." Her pants and bra pulled away from her body with a gesture of his fingers. He ignited his sabre and deftly used the shorter cross blades to cut through the straps before casting them off the bed.  

 

Kneeling between her legs he hungrily looked down her naked body, his lips parted and his chest hitched with desire. 

 

"So beautiful, Rey, and soaking wet. Who did this to you, sweet, chaste Jedi?"

 

"You master. It's all for you." Rey was breathless and desperate for his touch there - hand, mouth, anything. 

 

Kylo moved his gloved right hand, still clutching his dormant sabre and traced the hilt down her torso gently. She felt the hard metal, warmed by his touch, as it skated across her skin. Rey felt the tortured crystal inside throb under its master's palm. 

 

As the hilt grazed her, Kylo teased her with images of his desire for her, making her gasp aloud. Him on top, her on top. Fucking her from behind. Her wearing his helmet to obscure her view. 

 

The metal brushed against her groin and move lower to find her clit: exposed and plumped, desperate for contact. Kylo swirled his wrist to rub the end against her gently, her wetness gleaming on the metal. 

 

_So beautiful Rey.._. He traced it lower, making her shiver with the foreign sensation, flicking his gaze between her open legs and her fluahed face. Rey closed her eyes tight and focused on the feeling of his sabre touching her there, fully aware that this deadly blade had never been used quite in this way before. 

 

"Mmmmm" she hummed, rotating her hips against it, trying to increase the pressure. 

 

"Easy, my little one. So hungry." He leaned forwards on his knees and moved his other gloved hand to her extrance. She gasped at the feeling of his finger at her entrance, tracing her wetness over her folds and dipping inside her warmth. 

 

He held his sabre hilt over her clit so she could grind against it while he pushed his gloved finger deeper inside. The leather was soft but it made his long fingers thicker.  He stretched her with one, then added another, slipping easily into the pool of wetness.  His fingers twisted and beckoned inside her, finding her sensitive spot and making her push down harder to his knuckles. _Master, oh...._

 

As he felt her getting hotter, Kylo switched position and pushed the blunt end of his sabre inside in place of his fingers, stretching her more and making her gasp at the sensation of cold, smooth metal. One touch of the Force or a finger on the button of the sabre could impale Kylo through the chest and cause serious damage to Rey but she trusted him implicitly. 

 

Kylo pulled his gloves off with his teeth, pausing to taste the glistening fingers, and shrugged off his arm guards with a touch of the force before settling himself between Rey's restrained legs. His hot breath panted on her as he watched his weapon slipping into her body. 

 

_So brave Rey. So fearless._

 

Rey felt the hot wetness of Kylo's mouth on her and she bucked instantly to meet his soft lips. His tongue felt like velvet against her clit - coaxing her further open like a flower. The hilt of his sabre slipped in another inch as she relaxed into the feeling and he found a rhythm. 

 

She closed her eyes and rode the sensations, grinding into the hard hilt of the sabre as his velveteen mouth sucked and swirled on her clit, alternating with feather light kisses that made her moan and squirm. 

 

_Do you want to come like this Rey?_ Asked Kylo down the Bond. Her incoherent thoughts came back as a wave of need, of yearning for release - a sea storm of desire crashing on the shore . She couldn't stop now...

 

 

Kylo's mouth moved faster in response: finding a spot that made her gasp and grind against him. He concentrated his efforts and Rey felt her waves creating to an enormous crest. She cried aloud In a feral scream as her orgasm drowned her and then sobbed incoherently as it subsided to a gentle quiver. 

 

Her wetness coated across his chin and the hilt of his sabre right down to his knuckles. He pulled it out of her, sending a final shiver down her thighs,, and wiped it on the sheets with satisfaction before setting it aside. 

 

_Mmm delicious little desert girl. Did you like coming round my sabre._

 

He leaned forward over her, hands beside her head, and allowed the bulge of his cock to brush against the electrified skin on her thighs. 

 

She groaned at the feeling  of his cock again her -  _Yes master._

 

"Does anyone else make you come like that?" His hot breath whispered across her shivery skin as he nibbled as her throat and jaw. 

 

"No master. Only Kylo Ren makes me come like that." He growled into her neck and found her lips again with a soft, deep kiss. She tasted herself on his mouth and the thought made her feel strangely possessive, he was hers and she was his. 

 

Kylo heard her thoughts and feeling as always.

 

"You like tasting your cunt on my mouth, jedi. Are you proud of what you do to me?" He circled his hips so his cock brushed against her clit through his pants. "Noone makes me feel like this except my beautiful, brave, powerful little Jedi scavenger." 

 

"Yes master Ren" Rey said through the Bond, feeling the heat of him against her and longing for him to push inside. She could tell he was going to make her beg for this...

 


	5. Crimson heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Kylo let's Rey feel the power of the dark side of the Force

 

Kneeling you between Rey's chained legs, Kylo started to undo the fastenings of his trousers. Glancing down he saw a slick of wetness where he had rubbed against her, and tutted at her with faux scorn.

 

"Rey, you naughty girl you are so wet you have messed up my uniform. What will the troopers think when their commander stands before them with your lust plain for all to see?" 

 

Rey bit her lip, not quite sure of the right answer. She kind of liked the thought of everyone knowing he had been licking her so much that she messed up his First Order pants. 

 

"You need to lick that clean right now dirty little scavenger." He stood down from the bed and moved up to the side of Rey's head. He released her nearside cuff, giving her the use of one hand. Rey flexed her fingers and reached for his hip, guiding him towards her hungrily. 

 

"So sorry Master" Rey gazed up at him through her eyelashes and traced her tongue across the wet patch she had made on his clothes. His eyes lidded at the ghost of friction on his heaving cock and Rey smiled wantonly. 

 

She pulled him closer and craned her neck to place her open mouth over him, blowing hot air through the material onto his skin and nibbled gently around the bulging shape beneath. 

 

_What do you want Rey_. His rumbling voice in her head again _._

 

_I want to suck you, master, and then I want you to fuck me so hard it hurts._

 

He smiled. "Take them off Jedi." Came his command. Hastily, Rey swept his fastenings open with the force and pushed them down his hips. 

 

"Naughty Rey.... That's cheating." He chastised, crossly. "I'm going to need to torture you longer for that. You know the rules - no Force."

 

She groaned slightly and pouted up at him. 

 

"I'll make you a deal. I will let you suck my cock and then I will fuck you harder than you have ever been fucked before, with the full force of the dark side.." Rey squirmed in anticipation,  "BUT you can't come until I say. Am I not kind to you?"

 

_Yes master..._

 

Kylo shimmied out of his pants and knelt by Rey's head, close enough that she could prop up on her one elbow and reach with her mouth. He angled himself towards her and guided her head with his hand. Rey took a long slow lick from base to tip and thought about having the full length inside her. Kylo moaned deeply as he caught her thoughts. 

 

She craned higher and he guided the tip into her warm mouth. Rey hummed at the salty taste of him and circled her lips around the head, enjoying the gutteral groans it brought from his throat. 

 

She gazed upon at his face, eyes closed and head tilted back with his throat exposed. She ran her to tongue up and over the tip and kissed and massaged the ridged area beneath that she could always sense when it pushed inside her 

 

He angled himself lower and she swallowed him deeper, humming as he sank into her soft mouth. Rey felt blood surging beneath his skin and a twitch that suggested he wasn't going to last long this way. 

 

_Oh Rey you feel so good. Stop now. Stop._

 

"Eager little Jedi." He broke away and lay alongside her on the bed. Rey reached up with her free hand to touch his glossy hair and raked her fingers through its dense softness. Kylo took a deep ragged breath and pulled himself back from the brink: years of training and discipline bringing his urges under control. 

 

"My little scavenger is too good. I'm going to need to tease you now little one. I wan I'm going to tell you what's going to happen next. Maybe I can make you come just by talking to you..."

 

_No, please, touch me. I neeeeed you_

 

He talked to her down the bond, into their head, so his hands and mouth were free. 

 

_First I'm going to kiss you all over_. He nipped at her ear and ghosted his lips down her throat. 

 

_Then I'm going to rub my cock in your wetness until we are both soaking._ His fingertips found her hip and traced a line down between her lips, barely making contact and drawing a groan from her panting lips. 

 

_Then I'm going to slide in just an inch so you can feel me inside you. If you hold still like a good girl I'll give you another inch, and another_. He punctuated his words by torturously dipping the tip of his finger into her.  

 

_Then, when I'm ready I'll thrust deep inside you all the way until I feel your cunt against my balls_. His filthy words whispered into her ear with tickly puffs of _breath._

_Please Kylo - master ._. 

 

_Paitience Jedi. Then maybe I'll just hold still there for a minute while you feel me. I'll listen in to your mind and see your dirty thoughts. I see them Rey. The fullness, the completeness. The stretch...._ He slid his finger into her once more and hummed at the sensation. She was drenched and throbbing - so close on the edge again.

 

_Then slowly slowly slowly I will stroke my cock into your cunt, rubbing against you deep inside and pulling back to leave you empty and alone, then filling you completely again. I will bring you to the edge so many times on my cock that you will beg me for release. I give you permission to talk and beg once I'm inside you Rey. It would be cruel to make you keep your silence._

 

_Then when you've been punished enough for violating the rules, I will fuck you hard, how I want.  I will give you the full extent of my brutality Rey and you will love it. You will feel the darkness inside you and it will make your body sing._

 

Kylo brought his drenched fingers to his lips and then hers. _So ready for me, Rey_. 

 

Rey battled to keep a gag on her frustrations. She longed to scream at him to touch her, taste her, fuck her but she knew it would delay her release. He was well schooled in self discipline and in comparison she was greedy and impulsive. She took a long slow breath and found her balance. Putting herself in his hands again. Trusting him to satisfy her soon. 

 

True to his word, Kylo positioned himself above her, his legs inside her own where they were still pinned down and his weight carried on his forearms. Face close enough to devour. 

 

With one hand he traced his cock through the pool of wetness between her legs and slid in his tip, then the underside of his length as he rocked his hips upwards, coating himself in her essence. The friction felt like a rain shower in the Jakku desert. Her lips parted and she panted up at him, no longer able to control or conceal her desperation. She thought she would come the second he penetrated her. 

 

Mmmmm hummed Kylo, easing in just an inch as he promised. Rey's eyes closed tight at the sensation of  his cock in her wet entrance, finally.

 

"Look at me while I fuck you, Jedi"  He growled and thrust forwards another inch, making her gasp. 

 

Rey opened her amber eyes and locked on his - black pupils blown wide with a thin corona of ebony flecked with red sparks. His dark soul poured out from within and she dived into the enormous depth of his emotions -the fear and anger he had cultivated so diligently masking his vulnerability and loneliness, and beyond that a bottomless well of lust, desire and selfless love for her and her alone. He was possessed by her and with every inch he gave himself more completely to her. 

 

Keeping his eyes on her face, Kylo exhaled and thrust the full length into her, filling her completely and slamming into the depths of her body. Unbidden, Rey thought again of his sabre, sinking into the chest of Snoke's guards. She thought of his face flushed with aggression in the moment of the kill. 

 

Kylo growled at her mental image and thrust into her again, with a driving force that carried his full length into her again. She gasped and arched, desperate to grind against him. Pinned down like this she was at his mercy as he withdrew and sheathed himself into her again and again with calculating thrusts. She felt every inch of friction rubbing her from the inside. The only movement she could make was to clench around him, squeezing his cock; desperately trying to hold him inside. 

 

Rey stared up into kylos eyes and matched his breaths. She remembered she was allowed to talk - that could be the only way to get him to speed up...

 

_I love fighting you, I love fucking you. I love it when you show me your darkness -_ she babbked down thebond. 

 

_You shouldn't want your master should you Jedi? Shouldn't want to be fucked by a dark-sider..._ He could barely form thoughts or words himself now, the world had melted away and there was only her around him, him inside her. 

 

_Fuck me harder... i want to hurt.... Want to bleed. Please..._.

 

_Dark jedi slut. Come for me, Rey - he_  sent back, growling audibly. He couldn't hold back anymore. He fucked into her with brutal power and speed, pounding her with the full strength of his hips and thighs. He released her restraints she threw her ankles around his back to anchor him deeper, riding the bruising force of his aggression. 

 

Aspark of dark pleasure-pain opened inside her and grew up her spine, down her limbs and through her brain. 

 

_Don't stop. Fuck me. Owwwwww Kylo_

 

He slammed her hands above her head in one fist and used the other to pull her hair back, tilting her head to crash his mouth into hers. 

 

_Mine, my Rey... Going to come inside you..._

 

They soared on waves of fire together, riding each movement in a tangled frenzy of sweat and sex. Rey let out a feral scream as his cock grazed the sweetest spot deep inside her and orgasm ripped through her body, clamping her legs around his back. 

 

Kylo thrusted through her release and let her convulsions ignite his own orgasm, pumping streams of hot come deep inside her as he growled her name and bit into her shoulder. 

 

In that moment Rey caught a fleeting thought buried deep inside him: a primal urge to impregnate her, cloaked in fiercely protective love that would burn until his heart beat it's last, and beyond that when he would become one with the Force.

 

Kylo collapsed into Rey's arms and buried his head into her shoulde as they both gasped for air. The crimson bed sheets were disheveled and damp. Piles of clothes and armour littered the floor and Kylo's sabre lay discarded by the pillow. 

 

Rey stroked Kylo's dark, sumptuous locks as he calmed and stilled on top of her. She kissed his shoulder and stroked his neck, sending quivers down his spine and making him flex inside her. Their after shcoks gradually subsided and he slipped out of her and to her side, sweaty and spent. She shuffled her head onto his chest and felt his heart beating stronly as he stroked their hair. Both were silent for a long time. Deeply blissed and relaxed. They wandered between through each others feelings along the bond aimlessly as they stroked each others skin. Just being comfortable together, accepting each other. 

 

Rey broke the silence eventually. 

 

"Better?" She whispered into his chest, stroking her fingers across his heart. 

 

Mmmmmm. So much better. He replied, kissing her forehead. Their bond glowed in harmony as the force flowed through it - light and dark in balance once more. 

 

_I love you Rey._

 

_I know. I love you too Ben._

 

They drifted off to sleep, faces touching, in each other arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! These two need to get some rest now but no doubt they will be back for more sexy times as soon as Kylo next loses his cool. Which clearly won't be very long at all...


End file.
